


Give In To Me

by TwoSpoonsOfSugar



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Childhood Friends, Depression, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Heavy Drinking, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss of Parent(s), Mental Health Issues, Multiple Partners, Partying, Promiscuity, Recreational Drug Use, Self-Medication, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, loss of sibling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoSpoonsOfSugar/pseuds/TwoSpoonsOfSugar
Summary: In her short 25 years of life, Avie has known enormous pain. She's been broken, beaten, and left behind- so many times that she doesn't allow anyone into her heart anymore, ever.But how long can a girl run from any kind of feeling before she starts to fall apart?
Relationships: Gary Rennell/Original Character(s), Graham/Original Character, Jasper/Original Character, Levi/Original Character, Miles/Original Character
Comments: 26
Kudos: 16





	1. Introducing Avie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! This story is much different to anything I've posted before, but much more in line with the kind of work I usually produce. Please, if you haven't yet, READ THE TAGS. It's gonna be a dark, twisted, sexy ride to the finish line, my friends, so buckle up 🖤
> 
> 🎧👇song of the chapter👇🎧
> 
> "I met a girl who hated the world;  
> she used her body to sell her soul.  
> Every town, they'd break her and pay-  
> tear out her heart, and leave her in pain.
> 
> I never found out how she survived  
> all of the sadness she kept inside.  
> I never found out how she could lie,  
> with a smile on her face  
> and the scratches she'd hide.
> 
> You could love her, if you paid-  
> you could have her everyday.  
> You could love her, if you prayed-  
> you could have her every way."
> 
> \- "Love Her", by Seether

** _Saturday_ **

"Thirsty, love?"

Avie set her glass back on the bar, the ice rattling in the now empty cup, and shot Jasper a lazy grin. "Not anymore," she replied, lifting her glass to signal the bartender.

Miles shifted on their shared barstool, his arm draped casually over her shoulders. "Don't wound me, lass," he teased, pressing a smacking kiss to her cheek. "It's too early for you to be finished with me already."

"Oh, I'm still thirsty for _that_ ," she purred, looking up at him coyly as the bartender made his way over, bottle in hand.

Jasper chuckled beside them, setting his glass next to hers. "You're shameless, darling."

The bartender refilled their glasses, grinning as Avie shot him a wink. "And don't you just love me all the more for it?"

"You're too much trouble for me," Jasper smirked, nodding at the bartender. "Call me in a few years when you're ready to settle down, hmm?"

Avie aimed sad eyes up at him, full lips pouting, as another, bigger redhead approached the bar.

"What's this face about, then?" Graham took her chin in his hand, tilting her face up. "Who's upset my girl?"

Avie gave him her best puppy dog look. "Jasper won't play with me," she said sadly. "He doesn't like my games."

Graham tutted disapprovingly, leaning in to lay a firm kiss to her red-painted lips. "What a mean lad," he murmured. "And you play so nicely, too."

Miles laughed, dropping his arm down around her waist. "Don't lie to the girl," he teased, laying his forehead on hers as she giggled. "We all know she doesn't play fair."

She stroked her hand over his cheek, pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips. "Would you really want me to?" she asked softly.

"Jesus, you're bad." Jasper laughed, upending his drink. "I'm going to find someone to dance with before I end up in your little harem."

"I'll change your mind one day," Avie promised, biting her lip and watching him go.

Graham took his vacated seat, waving the bartender over. "You're not going to stop until you get him, are you?"

Avie leaned back into Miles' embrace, dropping her hand onto his thigh. "Never," she drawled, resting her head on his shoulder.

Graham laughed as he ordered a pint. "You're going to drive some poor lad into a mental hospital."

"I'd visit him," she said sweetly, as Miles stroked a hand over her bare arm, laughing in her ear.

"Ah, she's not so complicated," he argued, smiling down at her. "Just don't try and put a ring on her finger and you'll never have a problem."

"See? I'm not so hard to figure out." Avie lifted her glass again, eyes sparkling. "Now, who's going to dance with me?"

* * *

In the middle of a song, some house beat with lots of bass, a pair of strong hands slid over Avie's hips from behind, tugging her closer and away from Miles.

She lolled her back back lazily onto the man's shoulder, smiling up at him. "You again?" she teased. "Did you follow me here?"

The man brushed a kiss across her neck as she hummed in satisfaction, his hair falling into his eyes. "Would you like that?" he murmured in her ear, his hands drifting across her stomach.

"Mmmm, my own personal stalker," she teased, sliding her hands over his. "It does make me feel wanted." She laughed as he chuckled against her throat.

"You're bad, Avie." His deep voice rumbled through his chest, pressed firmly to her back. "Think I can change your naughty ways?"

"Where's the fun in that?" She turned in his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in close. "You know I'm better this way," she whispered in his ear.

His hands found her ass, pressing her tightly to him. "You're right," Levi murmured, kissing along her neck. "Never change."

She laughed softly, cupping his head in her hand and holding his lips tightly to her throat. "Mmmmm, yes sir."

He bit down as she sighed, feeling that familiar rush. "You drive me crazy," he muttered against her skin.

"Good." She released him suddenly, smiling sweetly as he growled in frustration. "I like it that way."

Levi wiped a hand over his mouth as she drifted away, back into the crowd. "When are you going to let me show you what I can really do?" he called.

"You'll have to wait and see." She waggled her fingers in farewell, all tan skin and tousled black hair in a tiny silver dress. "I promise it's worth it."

* * *

The lights were coming on in the club when Avie and her redheads stumbled out to the curb, giggling madly.

"Oi, be a gentleman!" Avie teased primly, removing Miles' hand from her ass. "I'll have you know I am a lady."

"Yeah." Graham tugged her into his arms, holding her protectively against his chest. "That's my future wife you're manhandling, you twit."

She nuzzled against him playfully, twirling his beard in her fingers. "My hero," she crooned, as he grinned lazily down at her. "You'd have me, after all the trouble and chicanery I've got up to?"

He kissed her almost tenderly. "I'd have you before, during, and after," he vowed, as she burst into giggles.

"C'mon, you lot!" Miles waved to them from the curb. "I've got us a cab."

"Miles!" she cried dramatically, stumbling to him and wrapping him in her arms. "My hero," she cooed.

He chuckled as he opened the car door, the tiny raven-haired girl swinging off his neck. "You've used that one already," he informed her gently, unlinking her arms. "Try again."

She giggled as he eased her down into the cab, sliding in beside her. "My saviour?" she teased.

"Scooch in, children, big man coming." Graham slid in beside them, grunting as Avie crawled across Miles and shoved her way in between them.

"Bagsy the middle!" She sighed happily as Miles gave the driver her address, patting their legs fondly. "You know, you two are my favorite boyfriends."

Graham barked out a laugh, feeling sorry for the poor cabbie, who'd have to spend the whole car trip listening to drunk Avie, who barely had a filter during sober hours. "But which one is your favorite?" he teased.

"Oh, noooo!" Avie slumped dramatically into Graham's lap, pulling her feet up into Miles'. "Don't make me choose," she begged, cradled in his massive arms. "It's the one true thing that could break my heart."

Miles stroked a hand over her bare legs, smiling at her. "You're really lucky you're so cute," he informed her. "Because you're an awfully mouthy little shit."

Avie batted her eyelashes at him. "Wanna see how mouthy I can be?" she asked, sotto voce.

"Don't tempt me."

"But it's fuuuun." Avie smiled happily up at Graham, his expression amused as she preened under his gaze. "Did you know I have a thing for redheads?" she asked innocently, slowly curving her hand around the back of his neck.

Graham chuckled, stroking her cheek fondly. "Yes, love. You only mention it every time you're drunk and horny."

"We should have a threesome," she mused.

Miles tickled her foot playfully. "Oh look, the other thing you always say," he teased.

Avie pouted, momentarily deterred when Graham caressed her bottom lip with his thumb. "I'd stop saying it if you'd agree already," she wheedled.

Miles patted her leg soothingly. "And we told you, as soon as you ask us when you're sober, we'll agree."

Avie sulked a moment before sitting up, dropping her legs out of Miles' lap. "I want to kiss you," she said suddenly, leaning in.

"Avie," Miles laughed. She'd apparently made up her mind, grabbing his face and bringing his lips to hers.

Hoping to temporarily mollify her, he gave in, kissing her softly. She was sweet and hot, and he brushed his tongue over her bottom lip, feeling his pulse jump when she sighed into the kiss, opening her mouth and seeking his tongue with hers. She arched closer, humming in satisfaction, and he forgot himself, cupping her face in his palm and sliding a hand down her waist. After a moment, he broke away, panting slightly.

"Whoa," he commented, resting his forehead on hers. "Whoops. Haven't done that in a while."

Avie grinned loftily as Graham laughed. "Got sucked in, didn't ya?" He winked at Avie as she leaned back into him, cuddling against his side as he put his arm around her. "You know you can't let Avie take the lead."

Miles sheepishly wiped at his mouth, removing traces of her red lipstick. "She suckered me, mate," he defended himself weakly. "Those damn blue eyes."

Avie fluttered her lashes innocently. "Oh, stop, you'll make me blush."

Graham kissed the top of her head. "Don't be coy," he chuckled. "You know Miles can't say no to you."

"Mate, why would I?" Miles grinned, picking up Avie's hand and kissing her knuckles. "Saying yes to Avie means getting snogged senseless, and other wonderful things."

"You sweetheart," she cooed.

"Ma'am? We're here," the cabbie interrupted.

Avie sighed. "Shit," she said sadly.

"C'mon, wee one, I'll walk you inside. Be right back," Graham told the cabbie, opening the door.

"Goodbye, my love." Avie pressed a soft kiss to Miles' lips, purposefully resting her hand on his crotch. "I'll dream about you," she whispered, rubbing him through his jeans as he bit his lip, staring at her hungrily. "For _hours_."

"Fucking Hell." He grabbed the back of her head as Graham stood on the curb, crushing his lips to hers. She stroked him over the black denim as he bucked his hips involuntarily, biting her lip. "Stay," he murmured hotly, as her fingers wrapped around him. "Come back to mine. Sleep with me."

"Oh, darling." She kissed him lightly, stroking him once more before moving her hand up to cup his cheek. "You know I don't go home with men."

He growled, frustrated with the same old argument. "I'm not him," he said ardently, reaching for her hand and stroking her palm with his thumb. "You know I'm not. I would be good to you, Aibhlinn. I always have been."

"You have," she said gently. She kissed him once more, soft and significant. "I'll see you tomorrow." She squeezed his hand before letting go, looking up into his distressed blue eyes. "Love you," she said soothingly, and he sighed.

"I love you, too." She slid out of the car, thanking the driver as Graham offered her his arm.

"Poor lad," he commented, as they started up the walk. "He knows you'll never settle down, but damned if he doesn't think he'll be the one to convince you."

Avie sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I do love you two," she mused, sliding her hand down his arm to intertwine their fingers. "More than I love anyone. But I'm just not the monogamous type."

"Not anymore." Graham's voice was gentle as they reached the stairs, starting up. "But he remembers when you were. He wants that."

Avie rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand. "He doesn't seem to be bothered about sharing me," she commented. "We go out all the time, and he sees me snog and grope and fall about with everyone. He never says a word."

"He respects you," Graham replied, reaching for the key tucked into his back pocket. "He knows what happened, and why you hate monogamy. He understands your choice, even if he wishes you'd change your mind."

Avie sighed as they reached her front door. "I love him," she said simply, her voice soft with sadness.

Graham unlocked her front door, pushing it open and reaching in to turn on the lights. "I know."

Avie followed him inside, stepping out of her high heels. "I love you," she added, now flat-footed and standing somewhere around chest height.

Graham smiled down at her, closing her door. "I know, baby girl." She sighed as he took her face in his hands, tilting her chin up. "We love you, too," he promised her.

She looked at him a moment, her sapphire eyes sad. Then she leaned in and kissed him.

Even though he'd warned Miles of the same thing in the car, he fell into it. He let her lead, feeling the kiss turn slow and thoughtful, edging towards loving and tender as she curled her hands around his neck. He tugged her closer, desperate to feel her skin on his, her hair on his cheek, her chest against his ribcage, anything, anything at all.

"Baby girl," he murmured, as she moaned, her tongue brushing his, "you could break a man's heart even if he were stone."

"Mmmmm." She pulled back just enough to set her forehead to his, her breath catching. "Then we'd be the same," she whispered, and he felt his heart crack a little.

"Oh, love. Come on." He took her hand, pulling her towards her bedroom. "Let's get you to bed. You'll feel better in the morning."

She smiled sadly at him as he pulled her along, traipsing through her empty apartment. "No, I won't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Question: who's your favorite character in this alternate universe (so far), and why?
> 
> Note: Avie's full name is Aibhlinn, pronounced "Ave-leen." It's Irish.


	2. Welcome to the Stage: Avie’s Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avie can't resist temptation, because where's the fun in that? ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎧👇song of the chapter👇🎧
> 
> "You know that I want you  
> ('cause I'm a free bitch, baby)  
> and you know that I need you;  
> I want it bad, your bad romance.
> 
> I want your love, and I want your revenge;  
> you and me could write a bad romance.  
> I want your love and all your lover's revenge-  
> you and me could write a bad romance.
> 
> I want your horror, I want your design,  
> 'cause you're a criminal as long as you're mine.  
> I want your love; love, love, love,  
> I want your love.  
> I want your psycho, your vertigo shtick.  
> Want you in my rear window; baby, you're sick."
> 
> \- "Bad Romance", by Lady Gaga💜
> 
> If you haven't yet, READ THE TAGS. We gettin' explicit, y'all 😈 starting now 👇

**_ Sunday _ **

_"Oh God, yes, harder!"_

Avie's hair was wild around her face, her bare breasts bouncing. She moaned, digging her fingers into her paramour’s hair. "Fuck, right there, yes!'

The man before her grunted, his fingers digging into her hip and his jeans halfway down his thighs. "Like that, baby?"

"Just like that." The tiles were cool against her back, his breath hot on her neck. "Mmmmm, don't stop."

"Fuck." He hissed in a breath as she rolled her hips, tightening her legs around his waist. His hand shot out, seeking purchase against the wall. "You're so fucking sexy," he growled, thrusting his hips quicker.

She cried out, digging her nails into his shoulders. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum. Harder!"

He shoved her hips up against the wall, gripping her ass as he fucked her, picking up speed. "Look at me," he commanded.

Her hazy eyes met his, and her mouth dropped into a perfect O. "Oh, fuck," she moaned.

" _Fuck yes._ " He caught her breast in his mouth, swirling his tongue around her sensitive skin as she whimpered. "Cum for me," he growled. "Let me see those pretty blue eyes roll back."

He slammed into her, harder and harder, until she went rigid, her mouth falling open and her eyelids fluttering. She pulsed around him, her legs twitching and her chest heaving, riding out her high. "Fuck," she whispered weakly, funneling her hands into his hair as her body slumped against the wall.

"Mmmmm, I'm not done yet." He dropped her legs, spinning her around and shoving her forward, pressing her cheek to the wall as her thighs shook in protest. "Stick that gorgeous ass out, baby."

She complied, moaning as he wrapped her hair in his fist. "Mmmmm, like this?" she purred.

"Fuck, perfect." He groaned as he entered her, spurred on by her delicious moan. "Is that good, baby?"

"Yes, sir," she breathed.

"Good girl." He slammed into her, moaning as she cried out. "Fuck, you're so hot." He leaned over, sinking his teeth into her shoulder. "What do you want, baby? Say it for me."

"Fuck me," she whispered.

"Louder."

"Please fuck me!" she cried.

"Mmmmm, you're such a good girl." He yanked her head back by her hair, gripping her throat in his hand. "You're gonna make me cum. Is that what you want, baby?"

She whimpered, nodding as he thrust his hips faster. "Yes," she whispered.

"Tell me what you want, baby. Use your words like a good girl."

"I want you to cum," she begged.

"Fuck, baby." He rocked his hips quicker, releasing her throat and gripping her hips. "I'm so close."

"Mmmmm, yes." She looked at him over her shoulder, cobalt eyes heavy-lidded. "I want it, baby."

"You want it?"

"Mm-hmm."

He grunted, gripping the base of his cock. "On your knees, baby."

She obeyed eagerly, grinning up at him naughtily.

He groaned, stroking himself hard and fast. "Open wide."

* * *

"Where have you two been?" Cherry whispered as they took their seats, eyes on the stage.

"Bathroom," Avie said nonchalantly, leaning back in her seat.

Gary bit his lip on a grin, saying nothing as he adjusted his black-framed glasses.

“You almost missed the start of the show.” Cherry adjusted the straps of her tight white mini dress, unconcerned as her precariously ample cleavage threatened to spill over. “Marisol would’ve been pissed.”

“We’re here now, babes.” Avie patted her bare knee, smiling as Gary slung his arm over her shoulders.

“Think you can focus on the show?” he whispered in her ear.

She smiled as the curtains rose, squeezing his thigh. “We’ll see, won’t we?”

He tugged her closer as the theater went dark, kissing her below the ear as her breath stuttered, her eyes drifting shut. “You know distracting you is my favorite thing,” he whispered, running his tongue over her sensitive skin.

She gripped his leg tighter, biting back her moan. “Mine, too.”

* * *

“Babes, you were amazing!”

Avie threw her arms around her girl friends, squeezing them tight. “Honestly, it was brilliant,” she added, as Marisol beamed.

“Thanks, babe.” Talia squeezed her back, grinning. “I thought we were pretty fierce.”

“That middle number was amazing,” Gary added, hugging them both. “You’ve got serious pipes, hun.”

Talia winked lazily, pulling Cherry into a hug. “I know.”

“I loved your last dance, babes,” Avie gushed to Marisol, grabbing her hand. “You’ve got more control in those core muscles than Shakira.”

Marisol bowed her head, fluttering her hand in the air. “Thank you, thank you,” she joked. “I’d like to thank my mom, and my dance teacher, and God. . . . .”

Cherry giggled. “Well, we should celebrate. Party at my house!”

“Yay!” Avie clapped excitedly. “I haven’t gotten naked in your hot tub in ages.”

Talia laughed, twisting her hair up into a messy knot. “Dibs on a shower once we’re there.”

“Amazing. I’ll call us a cab.” Cherry pulled out her phone, but Avie shooed it away.

“Gary can drive us, right, sweet?” She batted her eyelashes at him, and he grinned.

“I don’t know a man alive who can say no to you, let alone a chance to party with four gorgeous girls. Let’s go.”

* * *

**_ Midnight _ **

Avie could feel the eyes on her and her friends as the hot water in the jacuzzi bubbled against her skin like a liquid massage. The four girls were topless, their bits just hidden beneath the roiling surface, and every man in Cherry’s back garden was staring, or pretending not to, including the three of them cozied up in the massive tub with them.

“Feet to yourself,” she giggled, as a toe brushed her abdomen. “I’ve told you touching costs extra.”

Henrik grinned at her from across the hot tub, his full beard and damp hair glistening in the steamy air and his arm draped loosely around Marisol’s shoulders. “I’d pay it, too.” His tattoos were vivid against his pale skin in the glow of the hot tub’s lights, inky black and snaking up both arms. “What’s your price?”

“Fifty grand and a lock of your hair,” she said sweetly, as Gary snorted with laughter, his hand curved around the back of her neck.

“Jesus, woman, I’ve already cut nearly the lot of it off.” He ran a hand over his blonde mane protectively, stroking the strands with a loving expression. “I’m damn near bald-headed after that wig charity donation.”

“Oh, stop,” Cherry giggled, her vivid red hair piled sexily on top of her head. “It’s no shorter than Jasper’s.” She reached up to tousle the dark-haired man’s rich brown locks teasingly as he laughed, brushing it back with a wet hand so that it slicked away from his bright green eyes.

“Mmmmm, you look good like that.” Avie grinned appreciatively, tongue caught between her teeth. “Look at me and say, ‘Avie, you’ve been a naughty girl.’ Babes, give him your glasses.”

Jasper burst out laughing as Gary just took a sip of his drink, shaking his head and smiling. “I’m not playing into your student/teacher fantasies, you minx. And I’ve told you, you’re too much trouble for me.”

Avie gave him her best offended look. “I’ll have you know I’m a very good girl,” she said loftily, a crafty grin spreading across her face. “I _always_ do what I’m told.”

“Exactly,” Jasper shot back, pointing at her with his drink hand. “You do. No matter who’s doing the telling. More power to you, my darling, but I’ve told you before- I don’t share my girl. I won’t give in to you until you’re ready to settle down.”

Avie sighed, shaking her head sadly as Talia called across the yard to another boy for a refill. “What’s the fun of being with the same person all the time? All the jealousy and trust issues, getting bored, being let down. If you belong to nobody, your heart’s your own, and nobody can break it. _And_ you’re never bored. Simple.”

A voice behind her tutted as a man walked over to the hot tub, holding out a cup for Talia. “That’s sad, that is,” Bobby replied, shaking his head pityingly. He slipped into the tub beside the curly-haired brunette as she took her drink, his bare chest covered with vivid, colorful tattoos that glowed in the dim light. “How can you find love without opening your heart?”

Talia leaned back into his embrace, her head dropping back onto his shoulder. “I don’t think our Avie is looking for love, babes,” she said gently.

Avie shrugged, scooting closer to Gary. “Not interested in love. Been there, done that. Got the restraining order and the free tee shirt.”

It was quiet a moment as the mood shifted, and Bobby shot her an apologetic look. “My bad, lass. I’m sorry for bringing it up.”

“S’okay, babes. I think I’m more fun now, anyway.” She shot him a reassuring wink, and he relaxed, dropping his cheek on top of Talia’s hair.

Gary stroked his fingertips over the back of Avie’s neck, pressing a soft kiss to her temple. “I like you as you are,” he murmured in her ear, as a naughty grin spread across her face. “Wild and untamable.”

“Don’t start,” Henrik warned. “It’s cold as fuck outside, and I’m not getting out of this hot tub if you two start going at it. I will stay and watch,” he threatened, as Marisol laughed. “Do not try me.”

Jasper shot Avie a lazy wink, his hand tracing absent-minded shapes on Cherry’s shoulder. “So will I, darling. I’m not opposed to enjoying the benefits of what I can’t have.”

“Join us,” she flirted back, looking up at him coyly as Gary left a trail of hot kisses down her neck.

“Tempting,” he said dryly. “But that kind of goes against my ‘no sharing’ rule.”

“It’s so sexy when you say no to me.” Avie bit her lip as Gary brushed his tongue over her damp skin, oblivious to the others watching. She looked at Jasper with hooded eyes. “Say it again.”

He laughed, eyes still on hers as Bobby and Talia started kissing on their side of the hot tub. “You’re such a bad girl,” he admonished her, his eyes dancing with excitement. “You’d really jump me the second I said yes, wouldn’t you?”

Avie smiled then, deliciously slow and sensual. “I would jump over Gary and tear your trunks off in this very hot tub.”

Jasper burst out laughing, along with Henrik and Cherry, and Gary finally stopped kissing her neck. He rolled his eyes. “Very nice, babe.” He set his drink on the ledge, dropping his head back. “Really lovely of you.”

“Awww, babes,” Avie cooed, swimming out in front of him and wrapping her arms around his neck. “I thought you liked me wild.”

He looked down at her, her bare chest pressed to his, and bit his lip. “Mostly,” he agreed, grabbing her hips. “It’s a bit frustrating when you’re as horny as a fourteen year old schoolboy all the time, though.”

She giggled, eyes sparkling happily. “Were you referring to me or you?”

* * *

**_ The Witching Hour (3 AM) _ **

“I don’t want to go home.” Avie hung loosely over Gary’s shoulder, her heels clutched in her hand and her hair damp from the hot tub. She hiccuped as he strolled towards his car, leading the pack of them. “It’s too early to leave. Party!” she whooped, as Talia cracked up.

“Time to get in the car, silly little sloshed girl.” Henrik reached over to pat her bum fondly, and she giggled.

“Harder,” she joked, as Marisol collapsed into giggles, almost hitting her knees on the pavement.

“Look, you’re contagious, you helpless little thing.” Henrik scooped Marisol up, swinging her into his arms. “You’ve made Marisol drop as well.” The pretty Spanish girl dropped her head to his shoulder, still giggling.

“My wit is everlasting!” Avie declared, suddenly sitting up straight and holding onto Gary’s shoulder for balance. “I am the queen of drunken quips! The ruler of nighttime comedy! Huzzah!” she shouted, raising her fist in the air as her voice echoed down the street.

“Huzzah!” Talia hiccuped, riding piggyback on Bobby, her cheek on his shoulder.

Jasper snorted as Cherry giggled, his arm around her in the cold night air. “She’s bloody insane, isn’t she?”

Cherry looked up at her oldest friend fondly as she grinned down at her blonde escort. “But cute,” she amended. “The cutest little nutter.”

Bobby smirked. “She’s a hell of a lot of fun though, isn’t she?”

Avie started wiggling her hips as Gary placed a hand on her bum, trying to balance as she rocked side to side. “ _Sweetie pie, I think it's your lucky night,_ ” she sang, rocking her hips. “ _I'm getting buck wild tonight. I'm gonna have fun, fun, fun, fuuun! _”__

____

____

Talia laughed so hard she almost burst Bobby’s ear drum. “Is that Destiny’s Child?” she managed to gasp out between giggles. “Oh my God, babes, that song is _old_.”

Avie giggled, clutching at Gary’s shoulders. “ _She’ll have fun, fun, fun ‘til her Daddy takes the T-bird away!_ ” she sang out, in a melodic, tuneful voice.

Henrik cracked up as Marisol started drifting off on his shoulder. “That one’s even older, sweet.”

Jasper shook his head, watching the ebony-haired beauty shimmy in Gary’s arms. She laughed down at him as he chuckled, grinning up at her with his arm wrapped around her thighs.

“She’s completely bonkers,” Jasper commented, smiling up at Avie as she laughed, hair blowing in the wind and blue eyes shining, like some kind of dark angel of the night.

Cherry grinned up at him as they reached the car, watching the boys load the girls inside. “Then why are you so crazy about her?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs mentioned in the chapter (all credit goes to the creators):
> 
> "Sexy Daddy" by Destiny's Child
> 
> "Fun, Fun, Fun" by The Beach Boys
> 
> Author's Question: Has your favorite character changed from chapter 1 to chapter 2? How do you feel about Avie now?


	3. Act I, Scene I: The Destruction of Avie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avie's past is slowly revealed, and some dark secrets are brought to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎧👇song of the chapter👇🎧
> 
> "You took my hand, you showed me how;  
> you promised me you'd be around.  
> I took your words and I believed  
> in everything you said to me.
> 
> If someone said three years from now  
> you'd be long gone,  
> I'd stand up and punch them out,  
> 'cause they're all wrong.  
> I know better, 'cause you said forever,  
> and ever- who knew?
> 
> Remember when we were such fools,  
> and so convinced, and just too cool?  
> I wish I could touch you again;  
> I wish I could still call you friend-  
> I'd give anything.
> 
> I'll keep you locked in my head,  
> until we meet again.  
> And I won't forget you, my friend-  
> what happened?
> 
> If someone said three years from now  
> you'd be long gone,  
> I'd stand up and punch them out,  
> 'cause they're all wrong.  
> That last kiss; I'll cherish  
> until we meet again.  
> And time makes it harder-  
> I wish I could remember.
> 
> But I keep your memory;  
> you visit me in my sleep.  
> My darling; who knew?  
> My darling; I miss you.  
> My darling; who knew?"
> 
> \- "Who Knew?", by Pink💖

** _Wednesday_ **

Graham knocked on Avie's front door, banging harder when she didn't answer. "Avie?" he called. "I know you're home, baby girl. Why aren't you answering my calls?" When all remained silent, he sighed, pulling her spare key from his pocket, sliding it in the lock and twisting the knob.

"Aibhlinn, talk to me. What's the mat-" Graham stopped short, looking around the front room wildly. He took in the smashed dishes and overturned furniture, the shattered picture frames and broken vases, and his heart leapt up into his throat. "Avie!" he shouted, sprinting for the hallway. He looked into every room as he passed, frantic for a glimpse of her- her deep blue eyes, that wavy black hair. "Avie, where are you?!"

In the echoing silence, a sniffle sounded from the front room.

He ran back up the hallway, looking around in a panic, before he spotted the top of her ebony head peeking above the knocked over dining room table.

"Baby girl!" He collapsed beside her small form, curled up tight with her arms around her knees, bringing her into his embrace as his racing heart fought to slow it’s frantic beating. "What happened, love?" His fingers found their way under her chin, turning her face this way and that, looking for bruises. "Was he here?"

She looked up at him blankly, the raw pain in her eyes so stark it took his breath away. "I couldn't find it," she said, tears streaming down her pale, drawn face.

He was examining her arms, gripping her ankle in his hand to turn her leg over, scanning for damage. "Couldn't find what, love?" Finding no marks or bruises, he finally let out a hard breath, brushing her hair away from her face.

"My necklace." Her blue eyes shimmered with tears as they met his, pitiful and empty. "I couldn't find my necklace," she croaked.

"Oh, sweet." His eyes softened, and he sat back on his heels, gathering her up and pulling her into his lap. "Did you do all this?" he asked gently, cradling her protectively against his chest as he surveyed her destroyed flat.

She looked around at the mayhem as if not seeing it. "I guess so."

Graham sighed, stroking a hand over her hair as she dropped her head onto his shoulder. "My poor girl," he murmured. "So lovely and sad."

She buried her face in his neck, her tears dripping down his skin. "I need my necklace," she whispered.

"I'll find it for you, baby. Come here." He slid his arm under her knees, rising to his feet with her in his arms. "Have you eaten recently?"

She shook her head wordlessly, clinging to his shirt and burying her face in his chest.

"What sounds good? I'll order something in and start cleaning this up." He carried her down the hallway, carting her into her bedroom and setting her on her bed as she whimpered in protest.

"No, don't!" She reached for him frantically as he pulled away, fresh tears filling her eyes. "Don't leave me."

He smoothed back her lank hair, leaning in to lay a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Okay, pretty girl," he said soothingly. "I'll stay right here." He kicked off his boots, climbing into the bed and laying down beside her, opening his arms and holding her close.

She lay her head on his chest, pressing herself tightly to him, her body taut with anxiety. Her palm sought out his heartbeat, sliding across his chest, and she assessed the rhythm intently for a moment before tapping her fingers along to the beat, almost subconsciously.

Graham waited until she had gone soft, her rigid body unclenching and her embrace fading from frantic to content. "You haven't eaten in days, have you, my darling girl?" he murmured into her hair, and she shook her head as he sighed. "You know how I worry about you. So I'm ordering food. What do you want for dinner?"

She was silent a moment, and Graham braced himself for a fight. But then she simply said, "Sushi."

He smiled, kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back placidly. "Sushi it is."

* * *

An hour later, they were sat in Avie's bed, watching TV in comfortable silence, with a feast of Japanese food spread out in takeout cartons on her duvet.

Graham watched her raise her Styrofoam container to her lips, drinking miso soup like it was the first warm thing she'd eaten- or felt- in days.

"You worry me, my sweet girl." He passed her a tray of spicy tuna rolls, which she took gratefully, portioning some onto her plate.

She brought one to her mouth, eating it as if she were starved. She swallowed, reaching for a container of salmon teriyaki. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely, her big eyes still sad. "I just. . . . get into a funk, sometimes."

"And I don't know that?" he probed gently, passing her her favorite dish. "You could've called me, baby girl. You know that. I'd have been here in a second."

She took the dragon roll he offered with a sigh, fiddling with her chopsticks. "I know," she said quietly. "I just. . . . wasn't ready to be taken care of yet."

Graham nodded. They had been here before, but it never hurt him any less to see her in so much pain. "Fair enough, love."

They continued to eat in easy silence, until Avie started to look sleepy. Graham gathered up the leftovers and took them to her fridge, pulling out his phone on the way.

He brought the phone to his ear, listening to it ring for a moment.

"Hello?" a deep voice said on the other end.

"I need you to come over to Avie's," he said at once. "She's in a bad state."

"What's the matter?" Miles asked immediately.

"She's lost her necklace. You know the one."

"Is that the only thing wrong?" Graham could hear Miles shuffling around, probably grabbing his keys and wallet and finding his shoes, always willing to drop everything for the girl he’d known almost his entire life.

"I doubt it, because she's trashed her flat." Graham peered into the living room, studying the damage with a wince.

"I'm on my way." The phone went silent, and Graham ended the call with a sigh.

Avie was half-dozing when he walked back into her bedroom, tucked beneath her silver and lilac bedding, her body curled tightly around her pillow. "Bed?" she asked sleepily, looking up at him as he came closer.

"For you, yes." He laid a hand on her cheek, smiling when she sighed, nuzzling her face against his palm. "I'm going to clean up the living room."

She yawned, her azure eyes deep-set and heavy with exhaustion. "You don't have to."

Graham smiled. "I know, baby girl. You rest. I'll take care of it."

She peered up at him in the semi-darkness, her sapphire gaze troubled. "Will you spend the night?" she asked quietly, and he knew what it must have cost her to do so.

"Any time," he said quietly, feeling a bit better when her eyes closed, as if in relief.

"I'll be waiting," she whispered.

* * *

Miles stood ankle deep in a pile of shattered dishes, looking uncharacteristically tired and sad in his gray sweatpants and wrinkled blue tee shirt. "Mate," he said hollowly, looking around at the wreckage. "What happened? Are you _sure_ she didn't talk to him?"

"She said no." Graham bent down to right the upended dining room table, setting it gently on its feet. "The only thing she would tell me was that she lost her necklace."

"The locket, yeah?" Miles bent down, starting to scoop bits of broken dishware and shattered vases into a rubbish bag, careful not to cut his fingers on the angry, jagged shards.

Graham nodded, bending down to slide pictures out of broken frames. "The one from her Dad."

Miles looked up at him from his kneeling position, his expression suddenly somber. "Do you ever wonder. . . . what Jase would think of her?" he asked quietly. "Of who she's become?"

Graham studied the picture in his hands- happier, younger Avie, stood beaming between Jase and her older brother, Carl, looking like triplets instead of a father and his children. "I'd like to think he’d understand how much his daughter is hurting," he said, brushing the dust off Jase's grinning face. "That she's lonely, and sad, and afraid. She lost them both in one fell swoop, you know? She felt like she was all alone. Then that fucking musician came along." He set the picture onto her dining table, feeling furious all over again for a wrong committed over a year ago. "Screws her up, uses her, fucks with her mind until she doesn’t know what’s real anymore.” He looked at Miles as he approached, his deep blue eyes hard. “That asshole wrecked her when she was at her lowest, and she didn't think she could fall any further. He proved her wrong. I fucking hate him for it."

“Me, too.” Feeling himself getting worked up, Miles shoved the thought of the asshole in question away. He crossed the room and leaned over Graham’s shoulder, studying the picture of two men he'd admired greatly, a hollow feeling in his chest. "I miss them," he admitted quietly.

Graham clapped him on the shoulder, ignoring the three year old ache in his heart. "Me too, mate."

Hours later, when Avie stirred from her nightmares with her heart trying to beat itself out of her chest, a glint of metal caught her eye, startling her. She turned to get a closer look, her blood still rushing in her ears, pounding in her fingertips.

Beside her on the pillow laid a golden, heart-shaped locket, shining brightly in the moonlight, the lunar light illuminating her carefully engraved name. She choked on a sob, snatching it up and hugging it to her chest.

"Dad," she whispered. She pressed the clasp, opening the locket to study the two little pictures she’d long ago committed to memory- her father on the left, her older brother on the right, looking more like twin brothers than father and son. They had the same jet black hair, the same electric blue eyes and strong jaw, like her own image in the masculine. She touched the pictures lightly, feeling the empty place in her heart swell and expand, like a chasm that never failed to eat up all the progress she’d made, all the battles she thought she’d already fought. Tears blurred her view of the only family she’d ever known, and she swallowed hard, so tired and empty that she didn’t think she could stand another crash and burn to the canyon floor.

Beside her, a body stirred, brushing against her hip and startling her out of her misery. She looked down, and suddenly she wanted to bawl, to laugh and weep and hit her knees in gratitude.

She lay back down, her prized possession clutched in her fist, and let out a deep breath, feeling the heat of a body laid close to hers on all sides. To her left and right, pale moonlight turned her best friends' hair to flaming copper.

** _Thursday morning_ **

Avie woke up slowly, stirred by something she wasn’t quite aware of. After a moment of trying to locate her senses, she realized what it was- the scent of breakfast, wafting into her room from down the hall. She sniffed, taking in the tantalizing aroma of bacon and pancakes and coffee.

“Mmmm.” A muffled voice to her left startled her, and she turned her head to see something soft and blue, filling her field of vision. “That smells amazing. Graham’s a God.”

Puzzled, Avie expanded her senses, trying to ascertain her surroundings. There was something heavy and warm laying across her waist, oddly soothing in it’s solidity. There was another solid, warm thing beneath her head, sturdy and firm and most definitely not her pillow. Beneath the massive wall of blue before her eyes was something rock hard, rising and falling with life and smelling of something delicious and dearly familiar. The voice was the last thing to register in her brain, and a pleased smile spread across her face as she placed it in her memories.

“Miles,” she sighed happily, curling up to him and pressing herself closer.

He smiled into her hair, curling his arms around her tighter as she nuzzled into his soft tee shirt. “Good morning, lass,” he said huskily, his deep voice rough with sleep.

She brushed a stray, coppery curl out of his eyes as he looked down at her, his blue gaze soft and sleepy on hers. “When did you get here, babe?”

“Last night.” He took her hand in his, gently pulling it closer and brushing a kiss over the inside of her wrist. “Graham called me. I had to come check on you.”

Avie stroked a hand over his stubbled cheek as he dropped a soft kiss onto her forehead. “Sweet boy,” she whispered up at him. “Did I scare you?”

“Never, darling girl.” He wrapped her up tightly as she tucked her face into the crook of his neck, as soft and sweet as she ever let herself be, and only ever with him. “Did you get your locket?”

“Yes.” Her words were soft brushes of her lips against his throat, as electrifying as they were soothing, even after all these years. “I can’t thank you enough, _mo rúnsearc_.”

His arm tightened around her at her unprecedented words, and emotion warmed him through like the bonfires they’d had as teens, wild and free and unknowing. He tilted her chin up, fitting their lips together in a kiss much more tender than she usually allowed. “I will be here every time you call, _mo leannan_. You never have to thank me for that.”

Avie lay her forehead against his, her voice soft between them in their private, secret place. “But I always will. You’re so important to me, _mo seanleannán_. I know I’m not very fair to you sometimes, or your feelings. But you’ve been my rock for nearly all of my life. I would fall apart without you.”

“I would never let that happen.” He peppered tender kisses over the dips and rises of her face, brushing his lips over her cheeks and nose and eyelids as she went soft, sighing, her heart unclenching for only a few short moments. “You’re in need of me, _mo chridhe_ , and I won’t ever leave you alone.”

“Swear it.” Her brilliant blue eyes were fiery on his, sparkling with something fierce and frantic and underneath it all, terribly afraid. “Swear it to me, Miles.”

Miles gathered her close, his lips at her ear and his strong arms pressing her close. “I swear it on my life, _mo ghràdh_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Avie 💔
> 
> Author's Question: any guesses yet on who "he" is? 🤔🧐
> 
> Glossary:  
> Irish (Avie):
> 
>   * mo rúnsearc = my secret love
>   * mo seanleannán = my old love, my old flame
> 

> 
> Scottish Gaelic (Miles):
> 
>   * mo leannan = my lover, my sweetheart
>   * mo chridhe = my heart
>   * mo ghràdh = my love
> 



	4. Act I, Scene II: Avie's Indecision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avie finds her heart all over the place, and a mysterious stranger makes the first move 🖤💋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎧👇song of the chapter👇🎧
> 
> "Take away the sensation inside;  
> bittersweet migraine in my head.  
> It's like a throbbing toothache of the mind-  
> I can't take this feeling anymore.
> 
> Out of body and out of mind-  
> kiss the demons out of my dreams.  
> I get the funny feeling that's alright;  
> Jimmy says it's better than air.  
> I'll tell you why-
> 
> Drain the pressure from the swelling;  
> this sensation's overwhelming.  
> Give me a long kiss goodnight,  
> and everything will be alright.  
> Tell me that I won't feel a thing-  
> so give me Novacaine."
> 
> \- "Give Me Novacaine", by Green Day💚

** _Friday evening_ **

The man at the end of the bar was staring at her again.

Avie turned her eyes back towards Cherry, holding her straw and idly poking it into her drink. “He’s been here every week,” she commented, leaning in closer so her oldest friend could hear her over the thundering guitar rift and heavy bass pouring off the stage. “He was here last Friday, too, and the one before.”

Cherry sipped her drink, glancing around with faux-nonchalance to get a good look at the stranger in question. “He looks a bit out of place,” she half-yelled towards her friend’s ear.

Avie eyed him over the redhead’s shoulder, taking in his fitted black slacks and crisp white shirt and tie. “He looks delicious,” she yelled back, so that they both laughed. “I wonder what he does for work?”

“Maybe he’s an estate agent or something,” Cherry mused, finishing her drink. “Why’s it matter, anyway?”

“He’s come here every Friday and stared at me without saying a word,” Avie replied, adjusting the straps of her burgundy sundress. “The least I can do is scope him out in return.”

Cherry waved her drink in the air, signalling the bartender. “Why don’t you just go and speak to him?” she questioned. “He’s obviously interested.”

Avie raised her eyebrow, setting her glass beside Cherry’s. “And leave you all alone, at the bar, looking like a snack?” She winked as Cherry giggled. “No way, babes.”

“Did someone call for a babysitter?” Bobby popped up between the girls, grinning as Cherry shoved him playfully. “Say no more, lass. I am here and ready to defend m’lady’s honor.”

“Who’s honor needs defending?” Jasper trailed behind Bobby, looking delicious to Avie in his crisp, pale blue button-up and fitted gray vest. “I was hoping I wouldn’t need to hit anyone this week. What trouble have you caused, you minx?” he teased, laying a hand in the small of Avie’s back. When she looked up again, the gorgeous stranger was gone, his seat at the bar empty.

Avie smiled sweetly up at Jasper, leaning in close to brush her lips at his ear. “I’ve been very good tonight, but if you’re needing to release a little tension, you can always discipline me.”

His beard tickled her cheek as he leaned down to respond in kind. “If you’re craving a spanking, you’ll have to look elsewhere, darling.”

Avie reached up to trace a fingertip across his jaw, trailing down over his neck and lazily stroking his collarbone. “Understandable. Once you’ve gotten your hands on me, you won’t want to stop.”

Jasper smirked, turning his face away from the others and brushing his lips across the sensitive skin just below her ear, disguising the kiss as a means to hear her over the music. “You won’t make me one of your little play things, Aibhlinn,” he whispered, raising chills across her skin. “When I have you, it’ll be because you’re entirely _mine._ ”

“Really?” she whispered back, curling her fingers over the back of his neck and tugging lightly on his hair. “That kiss said otherwise. I’m wearing you down, sweet. And soon, you’ll want me in your bed all the time.”

His green eyes met hers as Bobby and Cherry chattered away, oblivious. “Who said I don’t already?” he murmured, sliding his hand lower, over her full curves.

Avie grinned happily, releasing his hair and hopping off her barstool to envelope Jasper in a tight hug. She purposefully pressed herself against him, feeling every hard plane of his torso against hers. “Why don’t you just kiss me already and stop fighting yourself?” she said softly in his ear, raking her nails lightly across the back of his neck. “You know you want to.”

“I’m a very patient man, my darling,” he promised, his hands full of her hair and her curves. “I’ll be right here when you’re finished playing with all of your little boy toys.”

“And if I don’t?” she questioned, purposely leaning in to drop a path of hot, open-mouthed kisses to the side of his neck. “I can’t wait much longer, Jasper,” she murmured between brushes of her lips. “I want you so _much_.”

He tightened his grip in her hair, calmly pulling her away from his neck as she looked up at him with hooded eyes. “You’ll have to be a very good girl then, won’t you?” At Avie’s pretty pout, he smiled, leaning in to brush his lips against her ear. “Be a good girl for me, kitten, and come to me when you’re ready to commit. Otherwise, that pretty little mouth of yours will never know what it feels like to have my-”

“Guys, look!” Cherry interrupted. Jasper looked up, giving her a dry look as Avie pouted impatiently from within his embrace, clinging to his biceps with her hair still wrapped in his fist. “Miles’ band is on!”

Avie’s whole face softened. Her eyes jumped to the stage, seeking out her redheaded beloved. His eyes met hers from all the way back at the bar, his blue gaze brightening as he slung his guitar strap across his shoulder. He matched her happy grin, shooting her a wink as their band’s name was announced. She blew him a kiss, her heart fluttering with a tangled mess of affection and pride and ardor. In his simple black tank top, she could see much more than she usually could of his many tattoos, snaking up both arms and covering his chest. She knew beneath the cotton of his shirt that his torso was completely covered in ink, wrapping around the muscles of his back and abdomen like a fascinating tapestry of colors and shapes. Somewhere near his left hip, hidden beneath the denim, she knew she would find _‘gu bràth’_ in simple, looping script. The memory made her heart ache and pound, all at once.

Jasper loosened his hold on her, pressing a soft kiss to her temple as he gently extracted himself from her. “Go on, darling,” he encouraged, giving her an understanding smile. “Go get a spot by the stage.”

Too caught up to speak, she nodded gratefully, squeezing his hand before slipping away into the crowd, knowing, with a certainty that warmed her down to her toes, that her friends would be watching to make sure she made it to the stage okay.

She elbowed her way right up to the front, standing at Miles’ feet and smiling up at him as he played. To his left, front and center, their lead singer was hopping around like a maniac as he sang, his blue hair flopping into his eyes as he whipped the crowd up into a frenzy. Their drummer was going crazy on percussion, grinning madly and shooting winks into the crowd as he played, a cap pulled on backward over his thick, dark hair. Their bassist was the most chill of their foursome, his curly hair pulled back and tied into a bun as he bobbed his head along to the beat, the better to see his fingers dancing across the strings. And in front of Avie, nodding his head to the rhythm and smiling directly down at her, stood Miles, the only boy she’d ever loved and felt truly loved by in return, his eyes steady on hers as Felix picked up speed, singing about a girl.

_“Babe, I’m feelin’ dizzy-  
I think about you day and night.  
My mind’s a one track record, stuck on repeat-  
A disease I won’t fight.  
There’s no way to show you how I’m feeling inside.  
This is my favorite song now-  
I love this rollercoaster ride.”_

The show went by in a blur for Avie, her gaze never wavering from Miles’ and her thoughts a pleasantly hazy buzz. She’d always felt something different when Miles played- some deep down sense of peace, a calm sort of quieting of the noise in her brain, whether he was strumming his acoustic guitar on her window seat, just the two of them, or slamming out chords on his electric guitar on stage, surrounded by hyped fans and a moshing crowd. Watching him play- the rhythm and structure of it, the continuity and creativity- felt like a drug, like novacaine, washing over her and coating her aching heart and mind with a blissful kind of escape.

By the time their set was over, Avie was surrounded by screaming fangirls, all reaching their arms up towards the stage as the boys took their bows and set down their instruments. They were grinning and waving, wiping away sweat and stripping off their soaked shirts, much to the girls’ delight. 

Miles peeled off his own sweat-drenched tank top, revealing his canvas of ink and his impressively muscled torso as girls whooped in encouragement. With a grin, like something out of a movie, Miles reached his hand down into the crowd, offering Avie a boost.

“Come on,” he yelled, ignoring the other girls desperate attempts to latch onto his palm. “Come backstage with me.”

A mile-wide grin spread across Avie’s face, and she took his hand eagerly. He pulled her up on the stage effortlessly, his grip surprisingly strong and secure despite the sweat dripping off him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and grinned, pressing a firm kiss to her temple before waving one last time to the still-cheering crowd and ushering her off the stage. He kept a tight grip on her as they passed security guards and club workers, all eyeing the pretty brunette with keen interest. He finally reached a room at the end of a long hall, with a piece of paper taped on it, simply reading F.A.R.M.

Miles opened the door, grinning to see his bandmates bouncing off the walls of their green room, high on adrenaline.

“Bruv, did you see that crowd?” Felix crowed, hopping off the couch excitedly. He hit his feet gracefully, his pale chest and washboard abs glistening with sweat. “Oh hey, Avie.” He smiled warmly at her, his eyes sparkling happily. “Enjoy the show?”

“You guys were amazing,” she assured them, looking up at Miles with an adoring smile. He kissed the top of her head, beaming. “Girls were going crazy over you guys,” she added playfully, as Felix crossed his arms, his biceps bulging impressively. “Especially you,” she added to the drummer, who shot her a lazy wink from his position across the room, sprawled out across a chair. “I think you dropped a few knickers from behind those drums.”

Arjun laughed, stroking a hand over his carefully groomed moustache and settling his hands on top of his cap-clad head. “I may be late getting home tonight,” he acknowledged, laughing again as Miles playfully chucked his sweaty shirt at him. He plucked it off his bare, tawny chest with a dramatic pinch of his fingers. “Gross, mate.”

Rocco looked up from tuning his bass guitar, smiling at Avie in his serene way despite the bloody bits of tape wrapped around his fingertips. “What did you think, love?” he asked, his Irish accent soft as his mannerisms. “Did we kill it?”

“You knocked the house down,” Avie reassured him, mirroring his smile. “I can’t wait for your next show.”

Rocco smiled wider, his green eyes brilliant against his smooth tan skin, his curly hair falling out of it’s bun. “Cheers, Avie.”

Miles tugged her gently over to the far corner of the room, sitting down in a chair and pulling her into his lap. “I’m so glad you came,” he said softly, the boys’ chatter floating over to them from where they sat dissecting the show, eagerly discussing tweaks and changes for next time. “I always play better when you’re in the audience.”

Avie kicked her legs over the side of the chair, sliding down to drop her head onto his shoulder. “I wouldn’t miss it,” she replied, finding his hand and weaving their fingers together. “Hearing you play soothes me.”

Miles chuckled. “I dunno about our music being soothing, but I was happy you were there.”

Avie pressed her forehead to the side of his neck, closing her eyes as he stroked his palm over her bare thigh. “You smell good,” she murmured.

His chuckle vibrated through his chest, rich and appealing. “I’m sweaty and gross,” he rebutted. “You’re mad.”

“No.” Her voice was soft as she looked up at him, meeting his gaze seriously. “You honestly smell nice. Sometimes, it’s sexy when a guy’s all sweaty and worked up. Just ask those girls in the audience.” Her smile suddenly turned mischievous, and she giggled. “Remember when you used to come home from the gym, and I’d jump you in the hallway?”

Miles laughed, brushing her hair out of her face. “You’d say I had the best pheromones in the UK,” he chuckled, admiring her twinkling blue eyes. “You absolute madwoman.”

“It’s true!” she giggled, her arms around his neck and her fingertips weaving through his damp curls. “It’s a scientific fact. Excuse me for being attracted to you.”

Miles dropped his forehead to hers, closing his eyes as her perfume floated over him, heady and sweet. “I’d be a hypocrite if I did,” he murmured. “You look so bloody gorgeous in this dress.”

“Mmmmm.” Her happy, content hum rolled over him, rich and familiar. “I wore it for you,” she admitted. “You always liked me in red.”

He was quiet a moment before he slid his cheek against hers, burying his whispers in her hair. “Thank you, love.”

She knew it wasn’t what he’d really wanted to say. She knew that the truth bordered on something similar to his request in the taxi cab last week, something along the lines of “stay” or “come back” or “let me love you again.” But she also knew- and appreciated, more than she could ever say- that he would never want to make her feel uncomfortable, or regretful, or like she was using him. He’d had a few slips, but he tried harder than anyone to be whatever she needed, whether it was protector, friend, or fuck buddy. It had been a long while since he’d been the latter, and in the interim they’d seemingly acknowledged, albeit wordlessly, that it was because it hurt them both for him to be so.

She tightened her grip around his neck, burying her face in the crook of his shoulder and inhaling that intoxicating scent, something distinctly virile and male and _Miles_. “Love you, _mo seanleannán._ Always.”

His grip tightened on her leg, and he pressed her hard to his chest. The hammering of his heart beat against her skin, so much more meaningful than a simple pulse that she thought when she pulled away it would be visible down the front of her dress, a tattoo of his own making left across her skin. “I’ll love you always, Aibhlinn.”

* * *

** _Friday night (closing time)_ **

When the club began to empty out, the lights coming on and the staff ushering people out of the building, Cherry slipped her arm through Avie’s, leading her towards the exit. “C’mon, babes. Let’s head home.”

Avie dropped her head onto her friend’s shoulder. “Can I come back to yours?” she questioned quietly. “I don’t really want to go home.”

“Of course.” Cherry pulled out her phone. “Bobby drove me here, but he and Jasper left hours ago. Let me find us a ride so we don’t have to pay for an Uber.”

As Cherry scrolled through her text messages, sending out pleas and requests, a movement down the side of the building caught Avie’s eye.

It was the mystery guy, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a cigarette dangling from his lips, his tie loosened as he leaned against the cool brick, his head tipped back as smoke streamed from between his lips.

“Look,” Avie whispered, feeling inexplicably excited. “It’s him.” Without really understanding why, she dropped Cherry’s arm, smoothing her dress. “I’m going to go talk to him.”

“Are you crazy?” Cherry whispered back. “It’s after midnight. I’m not letting you go off with some rando.”

Avie patted her friend’s arm. “Relax. You know I don’t go home with guys. I’m gonna be right there, where you can see me, and I’ll leave as soon as our ride gets here. There’s loads of people still milling about. I’ll be fine.”

It was true. Tons of people were loitering outside of the club, waiting on rides, calling taxis, and generally putting off the end of the night by smoking and chatting with their friends in the cold night air.

Cherry sighed. “Fine. But I’ll be watching. If he tries anything creepy, scream.”

Avie laughed. “Deal. Love you.” She kissed her best friend’s cheek gratefully before sauntering over towards the mystery man, her heart pounding harder with every step.

She took a deep breath as she approached, ordering herself to relax before opening her mouth. “Hey,” she called, hoping she looked bolder than she felt. “Remember me?”

The stranger raised his eyes, raking them over her slowly, from her black strappy heels, over her bare legs, and up the length of her dress before settling on her face. A slow smile spread across his face as his bright eyes met hers, and her heart stuttered as she watched his dark hair fall into his eyes.

“Of course.” A deep voice, low and gravelly and sinful, and Avie felt her thighs flex automatically. “The beauty from the bar.”

She smiled, crossing her arms over her chest to ward off the cold. “You took so long to say hello, I thought I’d save you the trouble and introduce myself.”

He grinned, dropping his cigarette and snuffing it out beneath his dress shoe. “Maybe I was too shy to approach someone so beautiful,” he suggested, sliding his hands into his pockets.

Avie smirked. “With looks like yours? I doubt it.”

He chuckled, and everything about it made Avie’s mouth water. “You’re awfully bold, aren’t you? I like that.”

She smiled sweetly. “I’m glad I’ve got your approval,” she teased, unable to stop herself from dragging her gaze over his gorgeous face. “Hopefully, you’ll get mine as well.”

He smirked. “I think I make a pretty good impression, little one. Don’t you?”

Avie felt everything south of her navel tighten deliciously slowly, and her mind went into overdrive. “Oh, I like you already,” she mused, as that rich laughter spilled from his lips for the second time. “Say it again.”

He bit his lip, his vivid eyes locked on hers with the intensity of a movie star, mid-love scene. “You’ll have to earn such things, I’m afraid. I’m all about hard work.”

The way he lingered over the words made Avie want to drool. “I can be very sedulous,” she assured him, looking up at him from beneath her lashes. “Care to witness it?”

He smiled then, pushing off the wall and standing up straight, towering over her. “Smart girl,” he complimented. “I’m impressed. But I’m afraid I have to take my leave of you, for tonight.”

Avie pouted, her full bottom lip on display. “What a shame. I’m a quick study.”

He chuckled at her saucy wink, and her brain nearly short-circuited as he brushed a single fingertip over the apple of her cheek. “I can’t wait to see for myself. Until next time.”

Avie stood on the pavement as he strolled away, hands in his pockets, not a care in the world. “I don’t even know your name,” she called, feeling ridiculously flustered.

He tilted his head to the side, calling to her over his shoulder as people turned to stare. “We have all the time in the world, little one. Don’t we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses on who the mysterious stranger is? 🤔
> 
> Author's Note: the song Miles' band, F.A.R.M, sings is written by me, but it's heavily influenced by the song "Ordinary Girl" by Rebelution. Give it a listen 💜
> 
> Glossary:
> 
>   * _mo seanleannán_ = my old love, my old flame (Avie, Irish)
>   * _‘gu bràth’_ = forever (Miles, Scottish Gaelic)
> 



	5. Act I, Scene III: Avie's Kindred Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avie’s "relationships" are further explored, and a bit of background is given on how we got here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎧👇song of the chapter👇🎧
> 
> "Thought I found a way,  
> but you never go away,  
> so I guess I gotta stay now.
> 
> Walkin' out of town,  
> lookin' for a better place.  
> Something's on my mind;  
> always in my head space.
> 
> Oh, I hope some day I'll  
> make it out of here.  
> Even if it takes all night,  
> or a hundred years.  
> Need a place to hide,  
> but I can't find one near.  
> Wanna feel alive-  
> outside, I can't fight my fear.
> 
> Isn't it lovely, all alone?  
> Heart made of glass,  
> my mind of stone.  
> Tear me to pieces,  
> skin to bone.  
> Hello; welcome home."
> 
> \- "Lovely", by Billie Eilish ft Khalid 🖤💙

** _Saturday morning_ **

“This is so awkward,” Avie muttered.

Cherry patted her shoulder consolingly, studying the brightly colored rows of produce before them. “I’m sure she didn’t even see you,” she reassured her oldest friend. “Relax.”

“Besides,” added a pretty, pale blonde, picking up a tomato and studying it carefully. “What’s Shannon going to do if she did see you? Come over and start a brawl in the middle of a farmer’s market? Her Daddy would disown her.”

Avie sighed. “Lottie, she tried to throw a drink on me at a charity auction. In _front_ of the auctioneer, in the middle of his bidding war. I don’t think she much cares how she comes across.”

Cherry slipped her arm through Avie’s, tugging her along to the next stand. “We won’t let anything bad happen to you, alright?”

Lottie nodded decisively, moving forward to inspect the seller’s wares. “Damn straight. It’s not your fault Gary left her for you, anyway.”

Avie nearly choked on her drink, sputtering and stowing the water bottle back in her reusable bag. “He did no such thing,” she said hastily, as the farmer behind the stand merely raised his eyebrows. “For God’s sake, Lottie, we’re not even dating. You know I don’t do relationships.”

Lottie shrugged, starting to pile raspberries into a tin. “Either way, Gary dumped her and started riding you- pardon my French,” she added sweetly to the vendor, who flushed and turned away, wandering off to help another customer. “In her mind, you stole her man, and the fact that you don’t even _want_ to date him? It’s like twisting the knife.”

Cherry nodded sympathetically. “Imagine being dumped and finding out the girl your man mugged you off for doesn’t even want him. That’s like, 'so I’m single for no reason, then? Is she that much better than me, that he’ll leave a relationship with me just to follow her around like a puppy and beg for scraps of her attention?'”

Avie frowned down at the blueberries. “You lot make me sound horrible.”

Lottie wrapped an arm around her shoulders, her wavy lilac hair tickling Avie’s arm. “How so? A man is told all the time that it’s perfectly fine not to settle down if he doesn’t want to. Why can’t it be the same for women? I’m sure Gary and Henrik and Bobby and the lot of them have left plenty of girls in the dust, girls that wanted a relationship. Why not give them a taste of their own medicine?”

Avie shook her head. “I’m not- this isn’t some vendetta against men,” she tried to explain. “I just don’t want a relationship. I don’t trust any man with my heart, not anymore. I’m not trying to hurt anyone. I’m just. . . . trying to forget,” she finished quietly.

Cherry squeezed her friend’s hand. “We know, babe.”

Avie sighed as Lottie waved the vendor over, paying for her purchase before they started walking back towards the car, unusually quiet. “Do you think. . . . am I hurting Gary?” Avie asked softly. “Or Miles, or. . . . anyone?”

Lottie unlocked the car, getting behind the wheel as Cherry slid into the passenger side, stowing her bags beside Avie in the backseat. “Babes, I think all of our friends understand your situation,” Cherry said kindly. “Miles and Graham, more than anyone. And Gary knows, too. The boys know not to expect more from you than you’re willing to give.”

“And we’ll set their asses straight if they’re pressuring you otherwise,” Lottie added, merging into traffic.

“They’re not,” she said quickly, avoiding Lottie’s eye as she remembered Miles' words in the backseat of the taxi cab: _“I’m not him. I would be good to you, Aihblinn. I always have been.”_ On its heels, Jasper’s rich voice floated through her mind, heavy with promise: _"When I have you, it’ll be because you’re entirely **mine**."_ She sighed, shoving away the heavy feeling in her chest. “I feel like such a charity case sometimes,” she grumbled, slumping low in her seat. “Like you lot tiptoe around me, and make all these allowances for my behaviour. It doesn’t seem fair.”

Lottie stopped at a red light, looking back at her in the rear view mirror. “ **Life** isn’t fair,” she said significantly. “You know that more than any of us, babes.”

Cherry reached back and patted her knee. “We understand what you’re going through, and nobody is upset with you for how you’re handling it. Don’t worry.”

Avie sat back in her seat, staring out the window as buildings blurred by. _Don’t worry._ As if it were ever that easy.

** _Saturday evening_ **

The club was even more crowded than usual, overrun with the college crowd, home for the holiday weekend. On her stool by the bar, Avie was jostled by a group of lads making their way to the bar, nearly knocking her off Gary’s lap as they pushed by, bumping into her knees.

“Watch it,” she snapped, as the last boy turned back to give her a smirk.

“Can’t blame a lad for wanting to touch legs like those,” he replied, sauntering back over. “What’s your name, gorgeous?”

“Go fuck yourself,” Avie said flatly. “It’s French. Now piss off.”

The skinny bloke only grinned wider. “Lucky for you I like cheeky girls.”

Avie hopped off Gary’s lap as the blonde tucked her protectively behind him. “Unlucky for you I don’t like pushy little fuckers,” he said flatly, towering over the wiry college lad. “Now shove the fuck on, before I volley you through that fucking window.”

The scrawny lad bid a hasty retreat, tailing his friends to the other side of the bar. Avie grinned up at her protector, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Would you really have roughed him up for me?”

Gary stroked a hand down her hair, resuming his seat and pulling her back onto his lap. “He’d have been arse over tea kettle on the pavement before he’d said another word to you.”

“Mmmmm, I love it when you act like a sexy caveman.” Gary laughed as she pressed a kiss to his temple, cuddling up closer. “Say something else manly.”

Beside them, Cherry giggled from within Bobby’s friendly embrace, elbows perched on the bar as her companion idly twirled her fire-engine red curls in his fingers.

Gary grinned, taking a slow pull off his pint before leaning in to whisper in Avie’s ear. “I’ll be giving the rest of the orders tonight. Understood?”

Avie bit her lip, leaning in to kiss him lightly before bringing her lips to his ear. “Mmm, yes sir.”

“Good,” he murmured back. “Now be a good girl and kiss me again.”

She complied, so enthusiastically that Cherry giggled, turning to hide her face in Bobby’s chest. “Get a room, you guys!” she squealed.

“Or don’t,” Bobby said, in his most suggestive, deep voice, shooting Gary a flirty smile. The blonde broke, laughing against Avie’s lips.

“Ta, Bobby,” he chortled. “Thanks for that.”

Bobby saluted him with his pint, grinning as the girls giggled. “Anytime, mate.”

Avie scooted off Gary’s lap, smoothing down her baby blue silk dress. “I need the ladies’,” she announced. “We’ll be right back, boys.”

Cherry hastily swallowed the remainder of her nearly full drink as Bobby watched in amazement. “Get me another drink, would you, Bobby?” she cooed, batting her eyelashes.

“Sure thing, lass, if you’ll teach me how to do that without retching.”

Cherry giggled as Avie leaned in to press a soft kiss to Gary’s lips, brushing a hand over his hair fondly. “Be right back, sweet.”

“Hurry back to me,” he murmured, his hand warm on her hip.

Cherry and Avie wound their way through the club, heading for the toilets at the back. They stepped into the woefully small, single-occupant restroom with a defeated sigh, looking around with a grimace.

“You go ahead,” Cherry said, turning towards the mirror. “I need to freshen my lipstick anyway.”

When both girls were finished with their business, they opened the door to find Bobby and Gary standing outside in the hall.

“What are you boys doing here?” Cherry asked, surprised.

“Come to escort our girls like the gentlemen we are,” Bobby said with a charming grin. “I’ve got your drink, babes.” He handed her a glass, smiling as she kissed his cheek. “Graham called, he said there’s a party happening at Jasper’s. He invited us over.”

“Oooo, let’s!” Avie begged, bouncing excitedly. “I haven’t been to his house in ages. Is everyone coming?”

“The entire crew,” Gary confirmed, smiling as she slid beneath his arm. “Are you girls ready to go?”

“Bobby, walk me to the bar while I finish this,” Cherry said, jiggling the ice in her drink. “We’ll meet you two at the car,” she added, linking her arm through Bobby’s and tugging him back out into the crowd.

Gary smiled down at Avie, rubbing a warm hand over her hip. “Ready, babe?”

“Mmmmm, not just yet.” Without warning, she grabbed Gary’s hand, pulling him inside the tiny women’s restroom and giggling as she locked the door.

Gary grinned down at her as she pressed his back against the door, slipping her hands beneath the hem of his shirt. “Couldn’t wait, baby?” he murmured, as her hands slid up over his chest, pushing at his black tee shirt. He pulled it off over his head, smiling when she made an approving noise, low in her throat.

“For you? Never.” She ran her hands over his smooth, pale skin, tracing the hard muscles of his chest and abdomen and humming in satisfaction. “You look so hot like this,” she whispered, leaning in to kiss the side of his neck. “It should be a crime for you to wear a shirt.”

A laugh rumbled through Gary’s chest, and he reached for the strap of her dress, pulling it down off her right shoulder. “You want me to walk around downtown in just my denims?” he teased, tugging her closer as his eyes drifted closed.

“And your glasses,” she replied, running one hand up the back of his neck as the other gripped the firm muscles of his hip. “I fucking love the way you look in your glasses.”

“Mmmmm. Do I get to pick your outfit?” he whispered in her ear, raising chills as he slid her dress strap off her left shoulder. She moaned as he yanked the dress down roughly, so it pooled at her feet.

“Seems only fair,” she allotted breathlessly, looking up at him as his half-lidded eyes swept over her body, barely covered in a lace baby blue thong and nothing else.

“Hmmm.” He hooked his fingers in the waistband of her knickers, sliding them off as she fumbled with his belt, her breath quickening. “You do look bloody gorgeous in white,” he said huskily, as she unsnapped his jeans, shoving them down along with his boxers. “I love you in a white dress.”

Avie dragged her eyes over him hungrily as his jeans hit the floor, stepping closer as he yanked her flush against him. “What about my hair?” she teased, moaning as his teeth found her neck.

“Loose.” His growl was a rumble against her skin, and she sucked in a breath as they switched their positions, Gary lifting her in his arms and pressing her back to the door. “I like to feel it in my hands.”

“Oh, babe.” She sighed as he slid into her, threading her fingers into his hair as he started to roll his hips. “That’s so _sweet._ ”

“Fuck, baby.” He kissed her desperately as she curled around him, her arms cradling his head and her legs bracketing his hips. “I want you so much,” he breathed against her lips.

“You have me.” She moaned as he picked up speed, driving into her with a desperation that belied the casualty of their arrangement. “I’m right here, with you. I’m here.”

“Avie.” His mouth was hot on hers, his kisses so frantic it made her heart ache. “I love being with you,” he murmured, as her breath hitched in time with his strokes. “You’re so beautiful like this. You always are.”

“Oh, _babe._ I love it, too.” She clung to him tighter, desperate for that momentary closeness, the bit of emotion she denied herself in every other aspect of her life. “Gary,” she gasped, “I’m- I’m going to-”

“Me too, baby.” As she went rigid, and then limp, she sighed as if in release, her beautiful face softening into something warm and delicate. He groaned, thrusting his hips forward a final time, his eyes locked on hers. She held his face in her hands as his hips jerked, and his eyes finally closed as she tipped his chin upward, covering his sweat-sheened face in kisses.

Her forehead lay on his as he caught his breath, her lips brushing sweetly against the corner of his mouth. He drew in a breath, kissing her once more. “Beautiful girl,” he whispered, and her heart melted.

A long time ago, Avie had discovered Gary’s truth- that as much as she fought it, as much as she pretended otherwise, they were one in the same. She'd discovered that he _was_ her lover, not only in the tongue-in-cheek meaning, but in the truest sense of the word. He was a truly emotional man beneath the muscles, who’s heart was pure gold, and wanted only for someone to appreciate it’s shine. Though her many encounters with men worked hard to suggest otherwise, deep down they both knew what their relationship was- a desperate denial, a clinging together of two lonely hearts who had only each other to keep the darkness at bay. In her darkest hours, when she craved intimacy and connection so deeply that it burned, that it seared into her like a brand on her heart, when she knew she was too low to even call on her redheaded angels, she reached for Gary.

And yet despite it all, she wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ allow anyone to know that they had touched her heart. Because Avie knew that to make someone aware you care about them is to give them the power to take away the very thing you care about- themselves. Avie had learned that the hard way, a year ago, and it still cut so sharply she could feel it like a shard of glass, lodged in her heart and refusing to heal.

She lived her life now as an *emotional tourist, feeding off of other’s experiences to fill the void inside of herself*, and never letting anyone but her darling redheaded protectors know how much she cared. She let her actions speak for themselves, pouring affection and excitement into her conquests’ lives, because she’d tried being completely cold and numb before, and it had almost killed her. So now, she let her choices do the talking and never her words, lest the frightening situation of losing one of her paramours ever became a reality; they would never be able to say she had cared, or that they had hurt her, because she would never tell them.

Avie pressed her forehead to Gary's shoulder as he eased her back down to her feet, holding her tightly as she stood naked in his arms, bare but for her four inch heels. Despite her surroundings and her current attire, she had never felt less cheap, or more treasured.

“Let me take you back to mine tonight.” His deep voice was low, quiet in her ear as his hands rubbed warmth into her back. “After the party. Come home with me, baby.”

She felt sadness drip into their safe space, achingly familiar. “Oh, babe. You know I can’t do that.”

She felt his deep sigh as he held her tighter, pressing a kiss to her temple. “I know, baby. But I had to ask.”

Despite everything, he was still a gentleman, still courteous, still her dear, sweet Gary. He scooped up her dress, shaking it out gently before handing it to her. He averted his eyes as she fetched her knickers and cleaned herself up, busying himself with his own washing and redressing. He turned around from buckling his belt to see her in her thong and heels, unabashedly naked as she ran her hands through her hair, studying her reflection in the mirror.

He smiled as he came up behind her, plucking her dress from the doorknob where she’d hung it. He watched her smile grow as he gestured for her to lift her arms. She complied with a small laugh, feeling safe and looked after as he slid her dress over her head, settling the straps onto her shoulders. “There,” he said softly, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind as she leaned back against him. “Beautiful in blue.”

She closed her eyes against the emotion, turning to bury her face in his neck as he held her close, tightening his grip in his desperation. “Thank you,” she whispered, the closest she ever came to breaking her own rules.

He leaned down to kiss her, soft and tender and so heavy with emotion that she suddenly wanted more than anything to just stop running, and hiding, and give in already. She wanted to go back to his place with him, where she just knew she would feel safe, and treasured, and loved.

But she remembered Miles, soft-eyed and loyal in her bed as he vowed his dedication to her, coming to her aid in her hour of need, and she couldn't do it.

Gary traced a thumb over her lips, his eyes sad as he nodded in understanding of what she was thanking him for. “Always, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts on Avie's "relationship" with Gary?
> 
> Author's Footnote:  
> *the quote above within these asterisks was taken from an episode of American Dad (I know, I know lmao) called "Independent Movie." It resonated with me, so I wanted to include it. And while Seth MacFarlane didn't coin the term "emotional tourist", I thought it best to give credit where it was due, as my line is nearly verbatim to the line in the show.*


	6. Act I, Scene IV: Tasting Avie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A betrayal sparks Avie's indignation, and self-sabotage is tempered by a concerned friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎧👇song of the chapter👇🎧
> 
> "She wouldn't spit on me if I was on fire.  
> She says she loves me, but I know she's a liar.  
> The sex is good, but God, she's got no desire.  
> That's alright, she's takin' me home tonight.
> 
> She's kind of cold, but yet she's hot on the outside.  
> Last night got nasty, and I'm still kind of tongue-tied.  
> I hate to say it, but she brings out my sick side.  
> That's alright, she's takin' me home tonight.
> 
> She's got whole lot of love,  
> (any way you want it)  
> but it's never enough.  
> (finish what you started)  
> Take me to heaven above.  
> (and leave me brokenhearted)  
> But I won't be a fool and fight it-  
> she's gonna use me, but I like it."
> 
> \- "Use Me", by Hinder

** _Saturday Night (9 PM)_ **

"Avie! You made it." Jasper’s pleased smile met them at the door when they arrived, and he reached for her immediately, pulling her in for a tight cuddle as the others shuffled by, hardly noticed.

“Hello to you too, big man,” Gary said dryly, following Bobby and Cherry further into the house as their host nuzzled up to Avie.

She laughed up at Jasper as the others said their hellos, making their way further inside to join the party. "What's all this about, then?" she joked. "I thought you'd limited your Avie contact." She could smell bourbon and cologne on him, not an unpleasant aroma, and his skin felt hot on hers, his white dress shirt unbuttoned down the front and rolled up to his elbows. 

Jasper raised his eyebrows challengingly. "And what if I've decided not to anymore?" he murmured, his hands on her hips, his body flush against hers.

She laughed as he laid a hand in the small of her back, pressing her even closer against him. "Starting to change your mind about me?" she teased softly, laying her lips at his ear and winding her arms around his neck.

He chuckled, cupping the back of her neck in his hand and leaning in towards her lips. "Maybe I am," he whispered, as she tightened her arms around him. "How would you feel about that, darling?"

She pulled back to meet his dilated emerald gaze, stroking his hair with her hand. "I've been trying to get my hands on you for a while," she replied, mirroring his smile. "What's changed your mind?"

He surprised her, sliding his hand over her cheek with incredible tenderness. "Maybe I'm tired of resisting something I want so much. Maybe I want to know what it would feel like to have you in my arms. In my bed."

She blinked, her hand stilling in his hair as he brushed the tip of his nose across her cheek, leaning in towards her ear. "Do you feel alright, hun?" she asked softly, as he inhaled, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. “You’re not usually so agreeable to my cajoling.”

"Why wouldn't I be?" His deep voice was soft, persuasive. "You're gorgeous, Avie, and you're funny and bold and sweet. I would be stupid not to want you." His hands were sliding over the silk of her dress, hot on her skin and moving with deliberation.

"So I've said," she teased gently, as he laughed quietly in her ear. "But I meant what I said, Jasper. I'm not a relationship kind of girl."

"You were, once." His fingertips were on her face now, gentle against her skin and tracing her jawline, his deep voice a murmur. "Why couldn't you be again, for the right man?"

"And that's you, is it?" She was finding it very hard to think clearly, with the man she'd wanted for so long suddenly ready to have her, with no warning, his usually reserved hands all over her skin. "Why's that, babes?"

"Because I would be so good to you, Avie." Their faces were so close together, his breath warm on her cheek and his dark hair falling into those brilliant green eyes. "If you were mine, you'd never need another man in your life, I promise you."

She stared into his eyes, fascinated by the intensity of them, feeling breathless at the sudden assault of his affections. "Oh, is that so?" she asked, arching her eyebrow.

He leaned in even closer, his lips hovering just over hers. "If you were my girl," he whispered, "your satisfaction would be my only goal. You would never be left wanting for _anything."_

Avie inhaled shakily, surprised at herself. She hadn't let a man get to her like this in a very long time. "You know that I want you," she said softly, distracted by his hands now trailing, almost lovingly, through her hair. "I've made no secret about that. But I can't be _yours,_ Jasper. I won't stop seeing other people."

Jasper sighed sadly, as if he’d expected this, but he didn't back away. "I wish you'd give me a chance, darling. Look around you." He gestured around his grand house- the pool lights glowing and reflecting on the living room ceiling, the beautiful decor, the cavernous ceilings. "I could give you everything and more,” he whispered. “Anything you needed, whatever you wanted. I would dote on you like the princess you are."

Avie felt something in her shift then, a little stab of something that felt an awful lot like hurt. "Jasper," she said slowly, stepping back out of his insistent embrace and working hard to keep her expression blank. "I don't need your money."

His magnified pupils widened even more, and he reached for her, pulling her in close again, his long-fingered hands stroking and soothing her. "No, darling, no no no. That's not what I meant. I didn't mean to infer that you did. I only wanted you to know that I _do_ want you, and I'm tired of fighting this feeling. I would take care of you, if only you'd let me.”

Avie sighed, finding them, as always, right back at the source. "I'm not a damsel in distress, babes. I don't need rescuing."

Jasper felt differently about such things, so he said nothing, merely stroking a hand across her cheek.

"What exactly do you expect me to say here?” Avie went on, trying her damnedest to keep her brain firmly separate from her body, which was much closer to Jasper than she’d been in a very long time, and wishing desperately to be even closer, surrendering to those skilled hands. “You’ve been keeping me at arm’s length for like six months, barely even hugging me hello, and now you’re telling me- what? You've decided to give in? You’re ready to have me, but only as long as we’re exclusive? You know I can’t say yes to that, Jasper.”

“Aibhlinn.” His voice was suddenly much deeper, a low rumble that made it very hard to keep listening to her brain. “If you’ll let me, I can show you why you should say yes.”

“Jasper, I’m not going to-” But suddenly his lips were on hers, and Avie couldn’t think of anything else.

Avie had always known that he’d be a good kisser- she could just _tell,_ by the confident way he spoke, and laughed, and smirked at her- but she was caught off guard by just how _fantastic_ he was at it. He took the lead immediately, his hands firm on her face, his every move designed to telegraph directly to her that _he_ was in control here. He kept the pace deliberately slow, brushing his tongue over hers with a skill that made her blood rush faster in her veins, her hands clinging to his shirt as a moan slipped out of her. He slid one hand down to the curve of her waist, pulling her closer, and her eyes fell shut as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He used the hand cupping her jaw to angle her head back further, tipping her deeper into the kiss as she pressed herself tightly to him, feeling every hard muscle and beat of his racing heart against her skin. When she moaned, tugging at his hair, he bit her bottom lip with a groan before pulling away, breathing hard.

Avie blinked up at him in a daze, her lips parted and her chest heaving. “Jasper,” she managed to get out. “What the hell was that?”

He smiled down at her, curving a hand under her chin to bring her lips back to his. After a far more soft, tender kiss, he leaned back to lay his emerald eyes on hers, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Something I’ve wanted to do every time you looked at me for the past six months.”

She swallowed hard, dreading the end of this happy, adrenaline-filled moment. “I wish you had done it sooner,” she murmured. “But Jasper. . . .”

“I know.” His calloused thumb was rough but gentle against her lips, his eyes warm. “I just couldn’t resist you anymore.”

“So you’re not. . . ." Avie looked at him skeptically. "You don’t expect me to stop seeing other people, do you? Because I won't.”

His eyes were sad as they met hers, and he shook his head. “No, darling. Because I’m not going to kiss you again.”

Avie frowned, her brow furrowing as she looked at him in confusion. “What?”

Jasper sighed, curling his hand around her waist and pressing her close. “Believe me, darling, I don’t believe what I’m saying, either." His expression was rueful, resigned, and Avie didn't like it one bit. "But I didn’t want to share you _before._ Now? Now that I know what it's like? I don’t even want to _see_ you with anyone else. I just can’t do it, Avie. I knew I wouldn’t be able to, but I had to know if kissing you would be everything I’d thought.”

Avie's eyes narrowed, her pride taking over her mouth. "You knew I wouldn't be in a relationship with you, and you kissed me anyway?" She stepped out of his arms, looking up at him disbelievingly. "What the Hell, Jasper? Is this some kind of game to you? Just tease me and send me on my way? ‘Poor Avie, she wants me so much, I’ll just give her a taste’? What’s wrong with you?"

He sighed. "I still want to be with you. I always have. But I won't share you, Aibhlinn. I wouldn't be able to stand it."

Avie crossed her arms over her chest. "You knew I wouldn't change my mind. You kissed me knowing damn well it would be the last time." For reasons she couldn't explain, Avie felt more hurt and angry than she had in a very long time. "Are you happy now?" she snapped. "Get what you wanted?"

Jasper shoved his hands into his pockets, his expression somber as he studied the girl he'd wanted from the moment she stumbled into his house party with Cherry, nearly a year ago; the girl who hurt so much inside she'd rather be with twenty guys at once than tied down to him. "Yes and no," he said finally.

“Oh, very clever,” she shot back coldly. She regarded him closely, taking him in a bit more clearly now that his hands were kept firmly to himself. “Are you high?” she demanded.

Jasper shrugged, knowing it was already too late. “A bit, yeah,” he said quietly.

The hurt feeling in her chest seemed to grow, and she felt as ashamed as if he’d flat-out rejected her. “That’s just fucking lovely,” she snapped. “Now I know what’s suddenly changed your mind about me- fucking molly.”

“If I was high enough for it to control my actions, I wouldn’t have stopped,” he snapped back. “I would’ve taken you to bed and had my way with you, regardless of the consequences.” His gaze was intense on hers, his arms crossed over his tan chest. “I would’ve lied and told you I’d changed my mind about sleeping with you while you're not mine, and I’d have hated myself in the morning.”

“Good for you,” Avie scowled. “What unshakable morals you have.”

Jasper looked at her with something close to hurt, masked by a thin layer of anger. “You know what? Excuse me for wanting you. Excuse me for caring about you, and wanting better for you than to see you chasing down anyone who’ll have you, just to fill that void you have inside. Excuse me for trying to show you that you deserve _better_ than this, Aibhlinn.”

She gave him a cold look, stepping closer, up into his face. "I hope you enjoyed that kiss, because now? I'm going to go find my friends, and do whatever I damn well please with any one of them. Because it’s _my fucking choice_ what I do with my body. Excuse me." She shoved past him, heading into the backyard with her pulse roaring in her ears and her breath quickening angrily.

Her heart was racing by the time she located her friends in the massive gathering of people in Jasper’s back garden. She strode towards them, her body buzzing with adrenaline, and her mind screaming at her to do something bad, something that would feel wonderful, something deliciously devious that would drown out the hurt tearing at her heart.

Graham spotted her first, waving her over to their group as she stormed across the lawn. "Hey, baby girl," he said warmly. "Having fun?"

Without a word, she snatched the drink from his hand, giving it a quick sniff before dumping the lot of it down her throat, her eyes tearing at the burn.

Everyone stared at her, wide-eyed, as Graham cleared his throat. "That was. . . . quite a bit of whiskey."

Henrik looked at her curiously. "Is everything alright, sweet?"

She shoved the cup back at Graham, reaching for Henrik’s hand and tugging him along with her towards the crowd of people in the center of the lawn. "Dance with me," she ordered, pulling him in close.

"Avie," Henrik said cautiously, "I don't think-"

"Good. Don't." She had pulled them into the very center of the crowd, bodies pushing them together on all sides. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself tightly against him as he gripped her waist for balance. She took advantage of his precarious position, grinding her hips against his as he let out a disbelieving laugh.

"Avie, what's gotten into you?" he shouted over the pulsing music.

"Hopefully," she breathed in his ear, "before the night is over? You."

His eyes went wide, and he gripped her arms, trying to slow her down. "Avie, this isn't like you. What's the matter?"

"What do you mean?" She gripped the back of his neck in her hand, slowly rolling her body against his as his hips jerked involuntarily, his teeth sinking into his lip. "This is exactly who I am."

"No, sweet, it isn't. Listen to me." He decided to go with her instead of against her, wrapping his arms around her and putting his mouth at her ear. "You're upset," he murmured, his voice rumbling and his beard tickling her cheek. "I know you, and you're trying to make a point. Who's hurt you, hmmm?" When she tried to pull away angrily, he tightened his hold on her, pressing a hand to the small of her back to keep her in place. "Tell me who it is, and I'll take care of them."

Avie frowned up at him, ceasing her gyrations and instead playing absently with the ends of his hair, her anger fading and giving way to exhaustion. "You're no fun."

"Hey." He took her chin in his hand, pressing a gentle, lingering kiss to her pouting lips. "Anytime you want to have fun, you come find me. But not when you're angry, or hurt, about someone else."

Avie sighed, dropping her head to his chest in defeat. "Why haven't I slept with you yet?" she wondered aloud.

He laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist and walking her backwards off the dance floor as she giggled, clinging to him for balance. "Because you've got your hands full already, sweet."

"I like keeping my hands full," she teased, fluttering her lashes at him. She halted him in his tracks at the edge of the dance floor, looking up at him coyly. "Will you kiss me again?" she asked softly, reaching for his face. "That was a lot nicer than I expected."

"Minx." But he complied, leaning in to lay a soft kiss to her upturned lips. She sighed into it, reaching up on her tiptoes to fit them closer together as he wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her up. "You should come with a warning label," he murmured against her mouth, kissing her again.

She smiled, dropping back down to her feet and stroking his hair lovingly. "I do," she assured him. "You just can't see it until I'm naked."

He laughed, slinging an arm around her waist and leading her back to their friends. "Maybe one day I'll have the honours," he joked. “Until then, come find me whenever you’re upset, alright? We’ll figure it out together.”

She wrapped her arms around his waist as they approached their group, giving him a tight sideways cuddle. “Thank you,” she said softly. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head in a silent acknowledgement, squeezing her tight.

“Alright, baby girl?” Graham looked at her worriedly as she approached, lifting his arm welcomingly.

She slipped beneath it, tucking herself against him and breathing in the scent of him, so familiar and dear. “Yeah,” she said quietly, as he leaned down to hear her better. “I’m alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that my other stories desperately need attention, but I'm back, lovelies!! I'm working on those too, I promise!
> 
> What are you thoughts on Jasper's point of view? On Avie's?


End file.
